Revenge of XIII
by Auracis
Summary: The story continues in a different manner. Axel, who bears a supposed connection to Riku, awakens in darkness. He is aware that Nobodies return to darkness, but why is he conscious?
1. Chapter 1

Revenge of XIII

Darkness. Total and utter darkness. Axel opened his eyes but saw nothing. For a moment he thought maybe he was blind, but then, like a tidal wave, the memories came rushing back.

_Sora._ The Keyblade-wielding hero.

They had been surrounded by the Nobodies-the soul and body left after a heartless claimed a strong willed person's heart. He and Sora fought with valor, to say the least, but the waves just kept coming. In a last effort, Axel recalled how he had focused all his being into his fiery shakras, unleashing an explosion that wiped out the threat. But the cost was high.

In that last moment, he released his hold on life as well as his inner power. Just before the world faded into black, he remembered the face of the sixteen-year old boy who was destined to save the worlds from darkness. The boy brought peace to his soul…just like Roxas had. Roxas was the only one in the Organization who Axel had really liked. The rest seemed so distant and selfish.

_ Then again, _Axel mused, _they're Nobodies. Guess I shouldn't've expected them to be happy-go lucky.._

The eighth member of the Organization sat up, and peered as hard as he could into the blackness surrounding him. Nothing. So signs of life whatsoever. Except…for his own self. He looked himself over and realized that he could still make out every detail and color of his gloves and coat. Although they were black, their shade was practically glowing amidst this total darkness. He began to pace in the darkness, and was overcome by an odd thought.

_ Why in the world am I still here? _Obviously he was dead, but why did he still exist? Was this the fate that awaited all life? Or perhaps just the Nobodies? If that was the case, why was he alone?

"What on earth make you think that you are alone, Axel?" The voice came from nowhere.

"Who the heck are you?"

"I am nothing," the voice responded, "Nothing, and the only afterlife that a Nobody like you is worthy of."

Axel ran his fingers through his fire-red and black hair. _I can tell this cat's gonna get old…_

"This **cat** is the governing force of your pitiful existence, fool."

"Wait a sec. What do you mean, 'existence'?" There was a long pause.

"You are different, Nobody. You are the third of your kind to be what we see as an exception. Namine. Roxas, and yourself. Your situation is almost unexplainable, because when you perished, you did not disappear from existence like your comrades from the Organization. The eighth member shook his head.

"I dunno. I think 'comrade' is too strong a word. But what's so special about my situation?"

"You, Axel, unlike the other members, retained a small portion of your heart. This effectively means that you are not a full Nobody. In fact, if you would like to be technical, you are not a Nobody at all. Just a lost soul."

"But if that's the truth, you wanna explain why I'm still stuck in this darkness?" Then, from the blackness, a portal of light appeared, and out came a man dressed in an outfit identical to the Organization's outfit, exceptthat the leather was white.

"Because Xehanort's heartless…who called himself Ansem, wascorrect about one thing. At least, partially anyway. Every heart...returns to darkness."

The clearwords hung in the air like a plague. Xehanort's Nobody had been the leader of the Organizaton. Xemnas._At the pace that Sora and his friends are going, _Axel figured, _He's probably well on his way to his final moments. _The man spoke, his voice solid.

"Indeed, Axel. The two Keyblade-bearers and their friends, along with the King, meet Xehanort this very second. To be honest with you, I do not know what the outcome of the battle will be. The two Keyblade-bearer's have unfathomable power together, and this strength is greatly increased by the close bond they share with one another."

The man rested his index finger on his chin, as if he was reconsidering. "Perhaps…" his voice trailed off, blending with the darkness. Axel suddenly collapsed, feeling a powerful exhaustion come over him. The man in white moved with a quickness to his side.

"The darkness is starting to affect you, Axel. We must depart before the precious remnants of your heart are lost forever." He stood, helping the eighth member to his feet. "Come with me."

Axel clutched his forehead, struggling to fight off the sudden dizziness and nausea. As he followed the man through the portal of glowing light, he couldn't help but wonder…

_What is happening to me…?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What is happening to you? That is indeed a fair question."

Axel stumbled through the portal behind the mysterious white-robed man. What he saw stopped him short in his tracks. He was nearly blinded by the vibrancy of the surroundings. Everything in sight, from the clouds in the azure skies above, to the cascading crags all around them, was fluorescent. Ahead, was a glorious bridge that seemed to stretch on forever. The man he had been speaking to was more visible as well. He turned towards a near swooning Axel and grabbed his shoulder. "Wake up boy! We have much to discuss, and not enough time to allow you a beauty rest!"

The eighth member's blue eyes were half closed. "Wha-? What ..are you talk..ing….. Ab…"

Out cold.

The man in white gave a sigh of annoyance. It was obvious that this Nobody just wasn't ready to take on what laid ahead of him. Grumbling, he flipped his limp body over his shoulder and began to traverse forward. His first couple steps across the bridge were cautiously executed, but then, after getting used to his cargo's weight, he took off into a sprint. After several minutes he had reached the other side, and the hanging bridge collapsed. The glow of their surroundings faded into a rough reality of stone and darkness. _Time.. _he at first thought, but then said to himself, "is running short."

The well-lit mountainous corridor was gone now, and the atmosphere faded once more into the familiar darkness. The man in white tapped into his senses and felt for any type of disturbance or strange life forms, but found none. So far, only he knew why Axel was so important to the continuance of the Keyblade wielder's journey. Only he knew what had become of the other Organization members, only he knew where he was going, and only he knew his own identity. He honestly preferred it that way. But sadly, it would not remain the same for long.

The ground beneath him began to glow a strange aura. It was a dark orange, that looked like a stain amidst the darkness. A beautiful stain, but a stain nonetheless. With cat-like grace, he leapt several feet away. "This can't be good."

And indeed it wasn't. The stain of the darkness grew, and was soon burning brightly. The man in white shielded his eyes but would not turn away. Somehow he knew what was coming. Suddenly, a mocking voice rose from the flame,

"And yes, as I guessed, you predictable old fool. I find you in the darkness. Why are you searching for the Nobody?" The man cursed to himself.

"DeVera. It's good to see you, friend." His low tone was the farthest from sincere.

"Don't give me that bull. You despise the look of me almost as much as I despite the look of your ragged face." He silenced the flames and stepped forward. His eyes, if that's what you would dare call them, were burning in a similar manner to the flames from which he came. The man in white took a step back in alarm.

"DeVera! What on earth happened to you?" DeVera outstretched a black hand -palm upwards- and gave a sinister cackle.

"Heehee, oh…Ansem…you are too funny. You of all people should know, shouldn't you? Your wonderful theories, your countless experiments! Letting your own scientists be consumed by your own mistakes. Your darkness. And you have the guts to ask ME why I look like this? Wonderful." DeVera cracked his knuckles and grinned. "You just don't change. You made this heartless…You wanna stop me? Then fight."

"DeVera…" the man in white cursed again. This was unexpected. He carefully laid an unconscious Axel on the dark ground, and threw his white coat on top of him…as to not lose him. "DeVera, you are making a grave mistake. Turn back into the darkness, now. This is your last warning."

Hesitation flashed into the eyes of this heartless. But it was too late. The man - who still donned a white vest, was rushing forward. He had formed a thickened rapier from nothing. _Why does he have that kind of power?_ DeVera's thoughts would prove to be his end, if he wasn't careful. His inhuman speed worked to his advantage, however. The one he called Ansem advanced with his blade like a master, but could not touch the spawn of darkness.

"You're fast Ansem. Certainly though, you can't imagine that you're fast enough?"

The man in the white vest hid his left hand behind his back and attacked again with lightning speed. DeVera dodged his physical attacks, but sensed his left-hand surprise seconds too late. A bolt of light discharged from his palm and launched the animate shadow deep into the darkness.

Silence.

"Too late, old friend."

The strike to the back of his throat cut off the man's senses. He stumbled, one hand clutching his numbed veins, but the other hand had a different goal in mind. Eyeing Axel, whom was still enveloped by his white coat, he smiled. His lips moved, his voice whispered magic words, and then he collapsed. DeVera danced about, congratulating himself with glee. "Two prizes for the master! You're on a roll, DeVera."

He jumped to the limp body of the man and peered at his face. For years he had waited for this moment. Dark purple energy formed from his black hand.

"Drown in darkness," he uttered coldly. And with that, he raised his arm towards the man's face.

No one would ever see the tears he had in his eyes at that moment.


End file.
